No Llores
by Black Angel Mony
Summary: Que haría si la persona que amas te hisiera prometer que no llorarías si él ya no estuviera aquí? Si ese día llegara, ¿mantendrias tu promesa? Fanfic RoyxEd. Versión modificada del doujin Empty Shell .Dedicado a Bijutsu-tobidei-chan, Dragonazul y HaruTear


Hola!!! Bueno, aquí otra de mis historias locas xD Esta es la prueba de que no tengo nada mejor que hacer xD Y, como ya es costumbre en todos mis fics, esta historia tiene sus respectivas dedicatorias.

En este caso la dedicatoria es para esos ángeles que tengo como amigas, quienes son las que me apoyan a que continúe escribiendo, y que, naturalmente, esta historia fue creada gracias a ellas, quienes además de ser unas muy divertidas chicas, son excelentes como escritoras. A ellas les dedico este fic Dragonazul, HaruTears y a Bijutsu-tobidei-chan. El orden no indica la preferencia, fue solo el orden en como escribí. ; )

La historia se sitúa después de la serie (FMA 1) pero antes de la película "El conquistador de Shambala" :3

En fin, espero que les guste y ahora sí, ya pueden leer la historia en paz xD

¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, el siguiente fanfic contiene relaciones yaoi (hombre/hombre) y por si no lo han notado ya, es un RoyxEd , no es que tenga mucha acción, por así decirlo xD, pero aun así, si no te agrada la idea será mejor que no leas esto. Y como dicen "Sobre advertencia no hay engaño" no quiero que después se estén quejando. Advertidos están.

* * *

_**No Llores**_

Eran alrededor de las 11 de la noche. Yo me encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta con un café en la mano. Tú estabas medio acostado en mi cama recargando tu espalda en la cabecera. Nadie decía nada, yo solo me permitía ese placer de observarte mientras tú permanecías sumergido en tus propios pensamientos, con la vista perdida, fija en la pared delante de ti, contemplando algo que yo no podía ver. La observabas tan fijamente que por un momento estuve a punto de voltear mi cabeza y corroborar que algo no existía ahí que era lo que atraía tanto tu atención. Pero en vez de eso preferí mantenerme en silencio. Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento me arias sabes la razón de tanta reflexión.

-**¿Coronel?**- ¿Ves que tanto te conozco?

-**¿Si?**-

-**Hay algo que quiero decirle- **yo solo te sonreí para alentarte a continuar –**Si usted muriera… no lloraría.**

Bien, eso no me lo esperaba. ¿A qué venía todo esto? Para ser totalmente sinceros, eso me había dolido. Esto era algo muy extraño, tú generalmente no dañabas a las personas, al menos no a los que realmente te importaban ¿Que te habrá pasado para que actuaras de esta manera?

-**¿Acero?**- pregunte para forzarte a darme una explicación, costará lo que me costará iba a llegar al fondo de esto.

-**Está bien, sólo escuche. Así que usted tampoco tiene permitido llorar si ya no estuviera aquí**- Bien, esto cada vez se volvía más confuso y cada vez entendía menos.

Avancé hacia ti, dejando de paso, la taza de café en el buró. Fui acercándome más a ti conforme caminaba.

-**¿Sucedió algo?**- dije llegando a hasta donde tú te encontrabas, y, debido a que aun permanecías en mi cama, tuve que agacharme para quedar a tu altura. Agarre uno de los mechones de tu cabello, que en este momento se encontraba desparramado por tus hombros, como un río de oro. Casi nunca te dejas el cabello suelto, a menos que solo estés conmigo, sabes que me gusta verte de esa forma.

Me regalaste una de esas hermosas sonrisas que tienes y que me fascinan tanto. Pero… ¿cómo decirlo? Esa felicidad que siempre te ha caracterizado, no llegaba a inundar tus ojos, los cuales ahora carecían de su habitual brillo, y en su lugar tenían un color opaco, debido a las emociones que en este momento estabas sintiendo.

Tu solo te limitas a contestarme - **Es solo una promesa, ¿de acuerdo?** –

A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, no pude identificar aquello que te atormentaba. ¿Miedo, quizá? No lo sé. Siempre has sido muy bueno en eso de ocultar tus emociones. Sin embargo, no eres tan bueno actor, y puedo ver la preocupación en tus ojos de que continúe interrogándote.

-**Está bien**- Te respondo al final, rindiéndome. Pude observar como tus hombros se aflojaban, producto de la tensión que disminuyo entre nosotros. Parecía como que te habías quitado un gran peso de encima.

No creas que no lo he notado. Pero como tú mismo me lo dijiste hace no mucho tiempo "la noche no se hiso para hablar, si no para hacer otras cosas más… satisfactorias". Perece que leíste mis pensamientos, ya que en ese instante intensificas aun más tu sonrisa, y esta vez tus ojos se bañan de una inmensa felicidad, puedo notarlo. A lo cual yo sonrió también.

Colocas tus manos alrededor de mi cuello, y yo pongo las mías en tu cintura, mientras me acomodo en la cama que ahora compartimos.

-Te amo- escucho que me dices para luego acortar la distancia que nos separa y darme un beso, para de ese modo, comenzar a sumergirnos en otra de las tantas noches que, casi en vela, disfrutamos teniéndonos solos, el uno para el otro.

**. . . **

Ahora lo sé, esas palabras no parecían tuyas, ese comportamiento que era tan inusual en ti. Esta ahora me doy cuenta, de que probablemente anticipaste lo que iba a pasar, ¿no? Esa fue la última noche que pase contigo.

**. . .**

De esa hermosa noche a la fecha, ya han pasado casi dos años. Y ahora me encuentro en lo que sería tu "tumba" si tan solo estuviera tu cuerpo, pero ni siquiera eso dejaste. ¿Sabes? Hace como seis meses que te dieron por muerto y casi todos han perdido la fe de poder encontrarte, excepto claro, todos los que te conocíamos a fondo.

Bueno, te preguntaras porque estoy aquí después de tanto tiempo de reusarme a venir. Hoy se cumplen ya dos años desde la última vez que te nos vimos, ¿recuerdas? Ya sé que si me vieras te reirías de mí por estarle hablando a una tonta piedra que por más que lo deseara fueras tú no lo eres. Pero no quería venir sin tener algo que contarte.

¿Qué ha sido de mí? Pues… dado que el país se encuentra sin Füher que gobierne, el nuevo candidato a al puesto soy yo. ¿No te parece genial? Al final los dos alcanzamos nuestras metas.

Oigo pasos a mí alrededor y me volteo para encarar a quien osa interrumpirme en un momento como este. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que se trataba de Alphonse. Aun no me acostumbro del todo a verlo sin su armadura.

-**¿Puedo sentarme?**- lo único que atine a hacer fue recorrerme un poco para darle espacio a sentarse.

-**Claro, Alphonse**- el chico parecía asombrado.

-**¿Usted… me conoce?**- lo olvidaba, el chico perdió su memoria. Bueno, debería ser un poco más amable con él.

-**Sí, vi una fotografía tuya la primera vez que fui a tu casa. Y también lo supe escuchando tu voz. Además… más que nada ustedes son hermanos… te pareces mucho a él**- Alphonse solo sonrió. Al parecer le gustaba escuchar el parentesco entre él y Ed.

-**Yo…**- empezó el joven y yo espere pacientemente a que continuara- **le pregunte a muchas personas acerca de… mi hermano. Pero al parecer, él nunca fue de los que les contaban sus penas a todos. Y por eso estoy aquí, quiero oírle hablar de mi hermano como solo usted lo conocía, Coronel.**- me sorprendió un poco que supiera quién era, pero seguramente se lo habían contado esa chica rubia y su abuela. Además mi uniforme me delataba, por si fuera poco-** Ya que según dicen, fue a usted al único en quien confió-**

**-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-** no me cabía en la cabeza el por qué seguir con eso, cuando ya habían pasado dos años y ni uno solo de sus recuerdos había regresado.

-**Ya lo sé, sé que nada cambiará si lo escucho, perdí muchos de mis recuerdos, pero pienso que saber que sucedió es el primer paso para seguir adelante. ¿No era eso era lo que siempre decía mi hermano?, al menos eso es lo que dicen**- Alphonse aparto su vista de mi y la poso en el cielo- **Pero… si no hago algo, estoy seguro de que no encontraré a mi hermano. Sé que si llego a darme por vencido en su búsqueda y mi hermano está luchando en alguna parte para regresar, sería imperdonable**-

Baje la cabeza viendo la lapida frente a nosotros, y reflexione toda esa nueva cantidad de información que Alphonse me daba.

-**Continua luchando en alguna otra parte, ¿hmp?**-no cabe duda de que existe una posibilidad, conociéndolo como lo conocí no me sorprendería –**Podrías tener razón…**-

-**Todavía creo que… él sigue por ahí en algún lugar… que si alguien lo llamara "enano" vendría corriendo enseguida…**-

Me reí entre dientes al recordar las tantas veces que lo llame así para molestarlo y ver sus reacciones. Siempre me replicaba estuviese haciendo lo que fuera. Me pregunto si…

-**¿Lo intentamos?**- ok ya sé que parecía un niño pequeño haciendo esa clase de pregunta, pero… ¿no perdía nada al intentarlo, verdad? Además, si eso lograba traerlo de vuelta, con gusto haría el ridículo frente a todos si era necesario. Si lograba tenerlo de nuevo a mi lado una vez más.

Y sin pensármela dos veces empecé a gritar –¡¡¡**ENAN0!!! ¡¡¡PULGA!!! –** y pronto pude escuchar la voz de Alphonse haciendo eco con la mía. Grite tan fuerte que creí que me desgarraría la garganta. Así que cuando me quede sin energías, observe a mi alrededor, buscando a alguien que sabía no estaría ahí.

-**Al parecer en esta ocasión no funciono- **dije sin ocultar la tristeza en mi voz. Este era Alphonse, quizá la única persona que entendía el dolor que sufría.

-**Sí… parece que así es…-** sin darnos cuenta, el cielo se había nublado y pronto anochecería.

Alphonse se levanto y espero que yo hiciera lo mismo.

-**Coronel, le agradezco que hablara conmigo-**

-**Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo?- **le dije a modo de despedida

**-Por supuesto, usted también, Coronel- **Me extendió la mano y yo se la estreche. En el momento en que nuestras manos se tocaron, me di cuenta de algo.

Este era el chico por quien Ed lo había dado todo de sí mismo, sacrificándose a él mismo por recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano. Incluso si eso significaba tener que dar su vida por ello. No lo culpo, yo hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo de haber estado en sus zapatos y ser él quien necesitara de mi ayuda. ¿Y eso era exactamente lo que habías hecho, verdad? Dar tu vida por la de alguien más.

Alphonse estaba por irse, cuando, de repente se giro y me dijo:

**-Usted amó mucho a mi hermano, ¿verdad?-** por un momento quede asombrado ante la pregunta del chico pero me compuse rápidamente y le respondí, casi murmure, pero lo dije lo suficientemente alto como para que me pudiera entender, ya que Alphonse se encontraba un tanto lejos de mi.

Le dedique una sonrisa mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza** -Te equivocas. Aun lo amo- **y con esas palabras me dirigí hacia mi propio camino sin voltear hacia atrás.

**. . .**

Entre corriendo a mi oficina dando un portazo al entrar. Era algo muy extraño lo que me estaba ocurriendo, a pesar de que ni yo mismo entendía muy bien lo que me hizo comportarme de esta manera.

… _Él sigue por ahí en algún lugar… si alguien lo llamara "enano" vendría corriendo enseguida… _

Sí, era eso. Esas simples palabras que había pronunciado Alphonse habían sido suficientes para causar un gran impacto en mí.

… _Si alguien lo llamara "enano" vendría corriendo enseguida…_

Eso era precisamente lo que más deseaba en este mundo. Tenerlo de nuevo a mi lado y poder decirte todo lo que nunca le dije. Si tan solo pudiera verlo una vez más…

**-Enano, pequeño, microbio, hormiga…- ** Empecé a decir, con voz muy baja, esperando inútilmente que de esa manera mi deseo se cumpliera- **¡Pulga! ¡Microbio! ¡Hormiga! ¡¡¡ENANO!!!- **sin quererlo mi voz había comenzado a subir, hasta llegar de nuevo a un inmenso grito que suplicaba por ser escuchado.

Sabía que nada lograría con eso, tú ya te habías ido y nada de lo que yo hiciera podría hacerte regresar. Pero no quería aceptar eso, quería creer que eran ciertas las palabras de Alphonse. Que aun seguías por ahí esperando el momento para que alguien te llamara y así poder regresar.

Pero en verdad que era estúpido si me permitía creer eso. Aun si pudieras escucharme, ¿Qué razón tendrías para volver? Ya habías alcanzado tu sueño y lo habías cumplido sin importarte nada. Sin importar que me habías dejado muy lastimado. Si no te molestarme ni en decirme tus planes, ¿cómo esperaría que volvieras solo por el simple hecho de que a mi si me importas?

No debí de haber pensado eso, ya que lo único que hice, fue lastimarme aun más. Que masoquista me había vuelto. No me di cuento de que estaba llorando hasta que una de esas cristalinas lágrimas había resbalado por mi mejilla y había caído en mano. Contemple mi mano por un momento. Esto solo sirvió para causarme más dolor incluso.

Te prometí que no lloraría. Sentí que no volvería a verte de nuevo si lloraba. Al parecer no pude mantener mi promesa.

… _Si ya no estuviera aquí…_

No sé de donde salieron esas palabras. Pero recuerdo vagamente haberlas escuchado de tus labios esa última noche que pasaste conmigo.

Pero tú nunca dijiste "si yo muriera" acaso… acaso… ¿acaso creíste que existía una posibilidad, por eso no utilizaste esas palabras?

Quiero creer que es así. Quiero creer que estas de pie en alguna parte, luchando por regresar a este mundo…

Pero ahora mismo me siento triste y tu calidez de esa noche se ha consumido en mi cuerpo…

**. . .**

* * *

**N/A:** Bien, originalmente hasta aquí llega el fic. Pero… no lo sé. Siento que le falta algo, que ahí no puede acabar ¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Así está bien o le hago su continuación?

En lo personal, me gusta mucho el fic, claro que de los que he escrito no es mi favorito, pero si me gusta. ¿Qué opinan, piensan lo mismo que yo?

Me he dado cuenta de algo. ¡¿Por qué todos mis fic son tristes?! ¿Qué no puedo inventar una historia alegre? xD ¿Qué opinan les gustaría leer una historia mía pero con un final alegre o me sigo dedicandome a la angustia? xD Si es así, ¿Qué pareja les gustaría? ¿RoyxEd? ¿?

Bueno, ya lo mencione antes, pero aun así lo volveré a repetir xD Este fic está dedicado a HaruTears, Bijutsu-tobidei-chan y a Dragonazul. ¿Notaron que cambie el orden? Solo para que no digan xD

Jejeje en fin, y como dije en un fic anterior, en realidad debería agradecer también a todos quiénes leen este fic y, por supuesto, van a leer, sin ustedes esto no seguiría adelante. Eso sí me gustaría que dejasen sus comentarios, porque hay mucha gente que lee pero no comenta, yo quiero saber de ustedes! Qué opinan, si les gusta o si no les gusta, por último cuenten algo sobre ustedes XD! Pero dejen reviews. Los leo todos, y los aprecio todos por igual, incluso los contesto todos, y si no me creen dejen uno y lo comprobaran!!! xD

En fin, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y nos leemos en otra!!! ^^

**¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
